Idée saugrenue ou début d'une relation ?
by h-stories-p
Summary: Dumbledore décide d'offrir à ses élèves des vacances au ski. Et vu que je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, bah suffit de venir lire !
1. Chapter 1

Le professeur Dumbledore frappa son verre avec sa cuillière de manière à obtenir le silence complet et se leva. Il jeta un regard enjoué à tous les élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs et commença à parler.

"Je pense que cette guerre, heureusement enfin terminée, nous a tous blessés et nous a fait perdre le goût et la joie de vivre. Pour vous remettre de bonne humeur, les 2ème, 3ème, 4ème, 5ème et 6ème années auront donc le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard sans aucune autorisation durant tout le week-end. Quant aux dernières années, je leur ai prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial et... moldu. Oh, je sais bien qu'on est presque en été mais il y a encore certains endroits où vous pourrez... skier ! Et jusqu'à dimanche après-midi !"

Un murmure ébahi parcourut l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se regardait, interloqué. Ron lança un regard d'incompréhension à sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami et Hermione tenta de lui expliquer ce que signifiait le mot "skier" pendant que Dumbledore continuait.

"Vous serez réparti par groupe et sachez que pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas le ski, vous pourrez toujours vous promener dans les montagnes, accompagnés bien entendu par l'un des enseignants qui viendront avec vous. Le départ aura lieu demain matin à 10h précises, tâchez d'être à l'heure. Je tiens également à signaler aux professeurs Chourave, Hagrid, Trelawney et Snape qu'ils seront de la partie! Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !"

Le regard de Harry passa tour à tour sur un Dumbledore joyeux et un Snape au bord de l'apoplexie avant de se tourner vers Ron. Celui-çi avait l'air tout aussi surpris. Snape faire du ski... c'était une première!

"Sérieusement Harry t'imagines la chauve-souris en train de descendre les montagnes à toute allure sur des planches et... [i]s'amuser [/i]?!?!?"

Cette remarque fit naître des éclats de rire dans toute la table des Gryffondors. Les trois amis finirent rapidement de manger pour aller préparer leurs affaires.

"Hé Harry il faut quelque chose de spécial pour faire des ski ?

- Prévois juste des vêtements chauds, on risque de geler là-bas ! Et on dit [i]du [/i]ski, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Ouais c'est pareil... On va dormir demain soir là-bas alors ?

- Je suppose...

- Ok. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, je sens que je vais adorer !"

Harry eut un léger sourire et empila quelques vêtements dans sa valise. Il était seul avec Ron et celà était devenu plutôt rare depuis que le rouquin sortait avec Hermione. Le problème, c'est que Harry avait quelque chose à lui avouer en tête à tête et les occasions n'étaient pas nombreuses. Il devait absolument lui dire qu'il était... différent. Et oui, le Survivant n'était pas intéressé par les filles... mais plutôt par les joueurs de Quidditch !

"Hum... Ron ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Ron, absorbé par sa valise.

- Bah en fait euh... Il faut que je te dise un truc...

- Du moment que tu me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur Snape, ou même sur un mec tout court, qu'il ne s'agit pas du mariage de MacGo et que tu m'aides à retrouver mes chaussettes, je suis prêt à tout entendre !"

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa quand les paroles de son meilleur ami atteignirent son cerveau embrumé par le dîner plus que copieux. Après tout, il pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de le lui dire... Il aida donc Ron à retrouver ses chaussettes et, épuisé, se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Demain... Oui, il lui dirait demain.

"Allé Harry debout !!!! Bon sang j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Allé dépêche-toi !

- Hmmm...

- Harry c'est 9h30 ! On doit être prêt dans une demi-heure ! Debout ou Hermione va finir par monter !"

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté et Harry daigna enfin sortir la tête de sous son oreiller. Le temps qu'il émerge, sa valise et celle de Ron avaient disparus, ainsi que le rouquin. Le Survivant prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et arriva juste à temps dans le hall d'entrée ou les professeurs qui devaient les accompagner - hors mis Snape - ne tenaient plus en place. Dumbledore était également présent et donna les dernière consignes.

"Vous partirez avec le Poudlard Express, le trajet devrait durer 2h tout au plus, vous pourrez donc manger là-bas dès que vous arriverez. Si jamais il y a un problème, j'en serais immédiatement informé par les professeurs. Passez un bon week-end !"

Snape ouvrit la marche et fit rentrer les élèves dans le train pendant que Hagrid s'occupait des bagages et que Trelawney faisait part de ses impressions à Chourave. Harry, Ron et Hermione choisirent un compartiement au fond du train, où ils furent vite rejoints par Neville Londubat.

"Dîtes... Vous savez faire du ski ?

- Mais oui tu verras Neville c'est facile ! sourit Hermione. Et puis, on va dans une station gérée par des sorciers donc si tu as le moindre problème, on pourra facilement t'aider !

- Hé! s'exclama Ron. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Figures-toi que je me suis renseignée !

- Ah..."

Le train siffla et démarra, prenant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure que les paysages défilaient. Harry suivit les prés et les collines des yeux, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin parler à son meilleur ami. Peut-être que ce week-end serait la bonne occasion, peut-être même que Ron serait tellement heureux qu'il ne ferait pas de remarques. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron... Je peux te parler ?

- Oui vas-y, je m'habille, je compte bien skier dès maintenant !

- On vient à peine de manger !

- Et alors ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, le ski allait sûrement le détendre alors il pourrait lui en parler demain... Non. Pas demain.

"Ron c'est vraiment important."

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans les émeraudes de son ami. Il reposa sa grosse veste et ses chaussures de ski, s'assit sur le lit moelleux de la chambre de l'auberge ou ils étaient et s'adossa contre le mur.

"Vas-y je t'écoute.

- En fait voilà, je... Enfin c'est pas super facile à dire... Tu sais, j'ai pas franchement eu beaucoup de copines...

- Ouais pourtant c'est pas les occasions qui manquent !

- Ouais... enfin voilà enfaitjesuisgay.

- Hein ??

- Je suis gay..."

Il fallut bien une minute à Ron pour intégrer ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Bien que celà soit beaucoup moins tabou, il y avait quand même peu de sorciers homosexuels, la plupart des sang-purs ayant des mariages organisés. C'était donc plutôt original, surtout de la part d'un jeune homme qui aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds s'il l'avait voulu. Le rouquin eut du mal à digérer l'annonce et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de se mettre à crier.

"PUTIN J'Y CROIS PAS TU TE FICHES DE MOI C'EST CA ???

- Ron !

- Alors comme ça le Saint Potter se tape des mecs ?

- RON ! Je pensais que je pouvais tout te dire et...

- Ouais ben tout mais pas ça ! C'est... C'est... C'est pas [i]normal [/i]!

- Normal ? s'étrangla Harry. Et qu'est-ce qui est [i]normal [/i]selon toi hein ? Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu m'envoye voir ailleurs dès que j'ai besoin de toi, t'es censé m'aider pas m'abaisser !

- Alors expliques-moi comment je suis censé t'aider ! railla Ron. Tu crois que je vais te sucer la...

- RONALD !!!!!!!!!!!! Ne me parles pas comme ça !

- Et toi ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Et quand t'es sorti avec Ginny alors, c'était pour quoi ?

- Ca a rien à voir ! s'exclama Harry. C'était juste...

- Juste quoi ? Tu t'appelles Harry Potter, tu roules sur l'or, t'es célèbre alors tu te crois tout permi c'est tout ! Sauf que t'as beau avoir tué Tu-Sais-Qui, ça change rien, t'es juste un coureur de jupons mais alors de là à te taper des [i]mecs [/i]!

- TU COMPRENDS RIEN RONALD !!!! RIEN RIEN ET RIEN !!! T'ES CON OU TU FAIS EXPRES ????

- Vas te faire voir, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

- Je crois que là t'as rien à me dire !

- Ouais effectivement, on n'a plus rien à se dire !

- OK ! OK, TRES BIEN, MAIS ALORS NE VIENS PLUS JAMAIS M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE RONALD WEASLEY ! JAMAIS !"

Il sortit de la pièce et fit claquer la porte qui manqua sortir de ses gonds. Entre temps, certains élèves avaient été alertés par les hurlements et avaient passé la tête en dehors de leur chambre. Chourave était montée en courant mais pas assez rapidement et Harry avait déjà déserté l'auberge quand elle arriva sur le lieu du vacarme.

"Mr Weasley mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Allez demander à Potter le Magnifique !

- D'ailleurs, où est passé Mr Potter ?

- Parti et il a bien raison !"

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Snape pour faire son apparition. Le silence se fit immédiatement et Ron claqua à son tour la porte avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Severus, Mr Potter a disparu.

- Pardon ?

- Il serait sorti de l'auberge, il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose! Il risque de se perdre !

- Potter n'est qu'un gamin insolent ! siffla le Serpentard. S'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il saura y faire.

- Mais enfin Severus, vous avez été espion ! Je vous en prie, retrouvez-le vite avant qu'il ne soit parti trop loin !

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi [i]je [/i]devrais aller retrouver ce gosse ?

- Severus s'il vous plaît !

- Professeur Snape, Harry n'a pas dû aller bien loin ! intervint Hermione.

- Et surtout, habillez-vous chaudement !"

Snape eut un reniflement dédaigneux et parti prendre sa cape avant de lui aussi faire claquer la porte de l'auberge en sortant. Leur hôte en profita pour apparaître au bout du couloir.

"C'est pas bientôt fini avec les portes ?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter ! Potter je sais que vous êtes ici répondez-moi ou vous allez le regretter !"

Celà faisait près de deux heures que Severus sillonnait les environs de la station de ski à la recherche de son élève tant détesté qui persistait à demeurer introuvable. La neige commençait à tomber et il dut resserer sa cape autour de ses épaules pour garder la chaleur. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid en plein mois de mai, il aurait sans doute éclater de rire, mentalement bien entendu. Le vent lui glaçait les os et il eut presque un élan de sympathie pour l'adolescent qui n'avait sûrement même pas pensé à s'habiller avant de s'évaporer dieu sait où. Pas une seule trace sur le sol, aucun autre son que celui des branches fouettées par le vent de plus en plus fort. Severus pesta mentalement contre ce gosse imprudent et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois. Il marcha encore pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes et son pied glissa sur le haut d'une crevasse de deux mètres, manquant de le faire tomber à l'intérieur. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une branche en face de lui et baissa le regard vers le fond qui aurait put facilement l'assomer s'il était tombé...

"Potter !!!!!"

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé comme un enfant au fond du trou, à moitié recouvert de neige et à la limite de l'évanouissement. Avisant que Harry n'arriverait certainement pas à remonter tout seul, le directeur des Serpentard se laissa prudemment tombé dans la crevasse, bénissant Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas plus profonde et atterit aux côtés de son élève grelottant. Des larmes de froid avaient laissé des sillons sur les joues rouges et du sang avait coulé de sa tempe droite. Snape enleva sa cape et emmitoufla le Survivant, le serrant instinctivement contre lui pour le réchauffer.

"Potter vous êtes le roi des imbéciles !" maugréa-t-il.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et Severus constata alors qu'il venait de s'évanouir. La neige continuait de tomber, lui brouillant la vue, et le vent avait redoublé de vigueur, les deux hommes s'engourdissaient petit à petit. Mieux vallait attendre que le temps se calme avant de repartir, le problème étant qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément au meilleur endroit. Snape lança un sort de réchauffement. L'effet ne fut pas vraiment celui escompté mais réchauffa quand même légèrement leurs corps frigorifiés. Severus tira sa baguette de sa poche et en fit jaillir des étincelles rouges qui explosèrent dans le ciel gris. En espérant que quelqu'un vienne à leur recherche! Quoique, il avait toujours su s'en sortir même dans des situations bien pires, et le gamin qu'il avait dans les bras sortait la plupart du temps indemne - ou du moins vivant - des galères dans lesquelles il se mettait. Dans les bras... Le Serpentard sursauta quand il se rendit compte que le fils de son ennemi juré s'était non seulement réveillé mais en plus se serrait contre lui. Préférant mettre ça sur le compte du temps glacial, l'ancien mangemort ne laissa échapper aucune réplique acerbe et se contenta de se lever. Ses jambes bien trop engourdies flanchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux sur la neige.

"Professeur, dit une voix tremblante à ses côtés. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Foutez-moi la paix Potter c'est de votre faute si je suis ici ! Vous êtes le pire des irresponsables !"

Au lieu d'entendre une réponse cinglante comme d'habitude, Severus vit une main se pointer sous son nez. Il la repoussa violemment et se redressa.

"Maintenant que vous nous avez bien mis dans la merde, je suppose que vous allez aussi nous en faire sortir n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec votre ami rouquin ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- J'espèrais seulement que vous n'etiez pas parti sur un simple coup de tête comme vous en avez l'habitude!

- Vous auriez dû rester là-bas, grommela Harry en frictionnant ses bras gelés.

- Vous seriez mort imbécile ! Vous avez vu le froid qu'il fait ? Et évitez de marcher sur [i]ma [/i]cape !"

Harry réalisa alors que ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras depuis tout à l'heure n'était rien d'autre que la cape de Snape. Sa première pensée fut de s'en débarasser mais étant donné la température ambiante, cette idée fut bien vite envolée.

"Il faut absolument se sortir d'ici. Bon sang Potter vous ne regardez jamais où vous marchez ? Ce trou était énorme !

- Oh c'est bon hein si c'est pour me faire la..."

Il fut interrompu par une crise de toux et frissonna. Il faisait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure et les flocons tourbillonnaient plus fort et plus vite. L'arbre aussi tourbillonnait d'ailleurs. Pas très normal... mais après tout dans le monde des sorciers, les arbres pouvaient sans doute danser... Mais pourquoi Snape bougeait-il dans tous les sens ?

"Professeur arrêtez de bouger vous me donner mal à la tête !

- Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre Potter.

- Mais si vous bougez ..."

Il se sentit tomber à la renverse et une poigne ferme rattrapa son bras et sa tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Des étoiles filantes dansaient un ballet endiablé dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus rien à distinguer. Rien sauf deux lèvres en face de lui qui semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, elles avaient l'air douces ces lèvres... et elles l'étaient surtout. Bien plus que ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Et il les aurait bien gardé plus longtemps contre sa bouche si tout autour de lui ne s'était pas soudainement plongé dans le noir le plus complet.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'est fou ce qu'on peut être bien !" pensa Harry. "Quoiqu'il fait peut-être un peu froid... Brrr ! De plus en plus froid même ! Pourtant qu'est-ce que je suis bien ! J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis très bien comme ça. Rooo mais pourquoi Ron m'appelle ? C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ? Impossible, je ne me souviens pas m'être couché. D'ailleurs la dernière chose dont je me rapelle se sont ces lèvres... Aucune idée de qui peut bien être leur propriétaire mais il est tellement doux que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Mais elles étaient à qui tiens ? Voyons voir réfléchis... Oh bon sang mais il va pas arrêter lui !"

"Rooon laisse-moi dormir j'ai froid !!!

- Réveillez-vous et je ne suis pas Weasley !

- Heiiiiin ?

- Potter !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la machoire de Snape qui ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir. Mais où était Ron ? "Oh putin !!!!"

"Pro...pro... Professeur ?!?!?

- Perspicace ! railla le Serpentard.

- Mais... mais tout à l'heure... avant que je m'endorme enfin hier, je sais plus. Bon sang Professeur mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh Merlin dites-moi que c'était pas... [i]vous [/i]!?! Je vous ai [i]embrassé [/i]???

- Premièrement vous ne vous êtes pas "endormi" vous vous êtes évanoui - pour changer ! ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. Et ensuite vous avez intérêt à oublier très vite cet... incident ou vous allez avoir affaire à moi ! Il ne neige plus alors suivez-moi je vous ramène à l'auberge."

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à sortir de la crevasse et Snape marcha devant, adoptant une allure rapide et semblant connaître le chemin. Harry avait du mal à suivre la cadence mais vu l'humeur massacrante du maître des potions, mieux vallait qu'il garde ses remarques pour plus tard, il ne tenait pas spécialement à retomber au fond d'un trou. Les pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrassé, même s'il était fièvreux. Personne ne pouvait l'embrasser lui ! En tout cas, le Serpentard avait l'air de l'avoir plutôt mal pris.

"Bougez-vous un peu Potter !

- Si vous alliez moins vite j'aurais peut-être moins de mal à vous suivre !"

Snape pila et Harry manqua de lui fonçer dedans. Le maître des potions se retourna, obserant son élève avec une fureur menaçante.

" Je vous demande pardon Potter ?

- Je disais que si vous aviez ralenti j'aurais...

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous avez dit, imbécile !

- Ne m'insultez pas !

- Je me demande comment vont réagir vos nombreuses fans quand elle vont apprendre que vous avez un faible pour les hommes. Pauvres filles... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la fièvre qui vous a fait faire n'importe quoi... Bien que vous vous débrouilliez très bien sans elle dans ce domaine là !

- Ocuppez-vous de vos affaires ! Si je m'en étais rendu compte rassurez-vous jamais je n'aurais fait ça !

- Oui, le problème étant que vous l'avez fait ! riposta Snape.

- Et j'aurais pas dû ! C'est la chose que je regrette le plus dans tout ce que j'ai pu faire !

- Ravi de voir que vous m'accorder autant d'importance.

- Je ne ..."

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et ne put s'empêcher de savourer encore une fois les lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il ne pensa même pas à se détacher et, au contraire, passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur, réduisant considérablement la distance qui les séparait. Il en oubliait même qu'il était en train d'embrasser Snape, [i]le [/i]Snape, le maître des potions et seigneur des cachots qui terrifiait toute l'école par un simple regard... et qui embrassait divinement bien. Snape ?!?!?!? Harry se recula d'un bond, le teint livide et le corps tremblant. Severus l'observa un instant, attendant une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

"Putin mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous n'êtes qu'un...

- Cessez donc de déblatérer sur mon compte une bonne fois pour toutes pauvre imbécile ! Je pensais l'espace d'un instant m'être trompé mais maintenant, je suis encore plus persuadé que vous ressemblez à votre père !"

Sur ce, il repartit en direction de l'auberge, qu'ils atteignirent après une bonne heure de marche. Les autres élèves étaient partis skier mais Chourave était restée, attendant leur arrivée.

"Mon Dieu mon Dieu ! Oh Merlin, il n'a rien ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme ! Je vous conseille de passer le reste de l'après-midi au lit Mr Potter si vous ne voulez pas attraper une pneumonie, enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Allé allé vite !"

Harry voulu riposter mais le regard de son professeur l'en dissuada et il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Ron... Tout avait commencé à cause de lui, il ne serait jamais parti si son soi-disant meilleur ami avait seulement essayé de comprendre. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû parler de ses... attirances à Ron. Si seulement Sirius pouvait être là en ce moment. C'était la seule personne à qui il en avait parlé avant le rouquin et il l'avait étonnement bien pris, tellement bien pris que Harry avait pensé que Ron ferait la même chose. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas été vraiment le cas. Et puis il y avait Snape. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui entre lui et le professeur le mettait extremment mal à l'aise et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ça de la tête. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry du faire preuve d'un énorme effort pour ne pas insulter celui qui tentait de le déranger à ce moment-là. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot.

" Snape !"


	5. Chapter 5

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Dégagez, vous m'avez causé assez d'ennuis comme ça et...

- J'allais vous l'expliquer avant que vous ne commenciez à raconter des bêtises ! Alors pour commencer, je ne vous ai causé aucun ennui, à vrai dire ça serait même plutôt vous qui m'en avez fait bavé aujourd'hui. Quant à ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête en ce moment, je dirais que c'est plutôt désagréable étant donné que j'en fait l'objet donc allez-y, lâchez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de penser à vous [i]professeur [/i]!

- Potter inutile de me mentir vous pensez si fort que même des hurlements n'arriveraient pas à rendre vos pensées plus silencieuses.

- QUOI ? Vous lisez dans ma tête ?!?!

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez capable d'avoir un rythme cérébrale aussi élevé. Vous vous en servez parfois ? Utilement je veux dire... ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

- Si vous êtes venu là pour...

- Je vous ai dit pourquoi je suis là Potter ! Je vous écoutes.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense de vous ?? Très bien, vous n'allez pas le regretter ! Vous êtes toujours en train de me rabaisser à cause de mon père alors que vous savez très bien que je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça vu que je ne l'ai jamais connu ! Vous faîtes comme si je n'existais pas quand ça vous chante et puis les jours ou ça vous arrange mieux, vous vous acharnez sur moi. Vous êtes parti me chercher tout à l'heure alors que vous n'en aviez pas envie le moins du monde alors que d'habitude, vous seriez tout simplement pas venu. Pourquoi ?!? Ensuite, vous m'avez embrassé alors que vous me détestez et là très franchement je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi vous avez fait ça... Vous le regretter certainement mais vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Et ben pas moi ! Pourquoi, je sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vous déteste, je vous hais, et pourtant j'attend qu'une seule chose c'est que vous m'embrassiez là, maintenant. Que vous me preniez pour un fou c'est le dernier de mes soucis! Et puis Ron commence vraiment à m'énerver et je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle cet après-midi ! Il ne comprend rien et il ne cherche même pas à comprendre ! Je pensais pouvoir tout lui confier mais ses "préjugés" prennent tout le temps le dessus, il est persuadé que je me suis simplement amusé avec sa soeur, il pense que je dit être gay pour faire l'intéressant, j'en ai marre ! Vous savez ce que c'est que d'avoir envie de lancer un sort à son meilleur ami ? De vouloir partir et ne plus rendre de comptes à personne ?"

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Harry et Severus se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le Serpentard se leva alors, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et continua de fixer l'adolescent.

"J'espère qu'à présent que vous vous êtes plutôt bien défoulé, vous allez enfin cesser de m'insulter toute la journée ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, se maudissant d'en avoir autant dit quand Snape se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le regarda, abasourdi.

"Un problème Potter ?

- Non... non non."

Sans plus d'explications, le maître des potions sortit de la pièce et le Survivant se retrouva de nouveau seul, du moins avant l'arrivée bruyante de Ron.

"Putin vieux tu nous a fait peur ! Hermione était folle de rage contre moi ! Je suis désolé, je me suis énervé tout à l'heure et...

- C'est bon Ron épargnes ta salive.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont envoyé la chauve-souris pour venir te chercher, ça a pas dû être marrant !"

Harry se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape cette après-midi et jugea préférable de garder ses pensées pour lui.

"Ouais c 'était pas vraiment drôle, enfin c'est Snape quoi.

- Dis-moi tu me cacherais pas quelque chose d'autre par hasard ?

Harry haussa les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'en temps normal tu l'aurais insulté de tous les noms! Oh Merlin ne me dis pas que... Pas avec LUI ?!?!?

- RON !

- Non sérieusement ? T'as couché avec ?

- Ronald j'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste qu'il... enfin en fait...

- C'est bon c'est bon jte lâche par contre le jour où tu te le fais tu m'épagneras les détails! Allé je file à la douche on va pas tarder à manger et Hermione va encore me tomber dessus si je suis en retard."

Harry émit un soupir à peine audible et se changea avant de rejoindre les autres élèves dans la salle où ils devaient manger. Au détour d'un couloir, ,il percuta Malfoy et contrairement à toute attente, celui-çi ne l'insulta pas mais se contenta de le regarder, les yeux pétillants.

"Malfoy.

- Potter.

- Potter, Malfoy, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?"

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à Snape qui les toisait tous les deux d'un air qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

"Rien Severus, j'ai seulement croisé Potter et on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de... bavarder.

- Alors comme ça vous et Mr Potter [i]bavardez [/i]?

- Hum et bien...

- Non, coupa Harry, je l'ai cogné et j'allais m'excuser quand vous êtes arrivé."

Snape dévisagea le Gryffondor, incrédule. Drago parlait à Harry et Harry, [i]son [/i]Harry, s'excusait auprès de Drago ?

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et le professeur s'éloigna, toujours perplexe. Malfoy se tourna alors vers Harry et eut un sourire mauvais.

"Alors ces excuses elles viennent ?

- Tu rêves Malfoy !"

Le blond éclata d'un rire franc puis vérifia autour de lui avant de se pencher vers l'oreille du Survivant et chuchoter :

"Sev est carrément accro à toi, je n'entend parler que de toi depuis le début de l'année dernière.

- QUOI ?!?!

- Alors t'as pas intérêt à l'emmerder maintenant que tu l'as !

- Mais je...

- On est d'accord ?"

Les lèvres de Harry formèrent un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles et il hocha la tête. Apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, Malfoy continua sa route pendant que les neurones du Gryffondor se dirigeaient rapidement vers la case surchauffe. Alors comme ça, Snape se sentait attiré par lui depuis quelques temps déjà ? C'était plutôt bon signe. Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de fièvre et de ski... Et peut-être que leur relation allait aller plus loin. En tout cas, ça avait l'air plutôt bien parti.


End file.
